Finding My Mother
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Lily Marie Evans was an ordinary girl, well as ordinary as could be, living in an ordinary house, with an ordinary family. But unlike her family, her sister Petunia, her mother Rose and her father Hugo, Lily had two major differences to the rest of the family.


Title **Finding My Mother *** Rating **T**

Summary **Lily Marie Evans was an ordinary girl, well as ordinary as could be, living in an ordinary house, with an ordinary family. But unlike her family, her sister Petunia, her mother Rose and her father Hugo, Lily had two major differences to the rest of the family.**

Pairings **Hugo E/Rose E, Minerva/Voldemort (Past)**

Authors Note **This is another fic that I had been working on before I had taken my break away from fan fiction. I am going to be spending the next few weeks working on some of my existing fics, hoping to complete the remaining non-complete stories over the next few months before I start any new ones! This was written in the same context as "I'm Going To Kill Him", but a late change was made to the storyline of that.** **Minerva is 10 years older.**

-Finding My Mother-

 ** _Number 76, Spinners End, Cokeworth, Alcester, Warwickshire, England_**

 ** _16th July 1971_**

Lily Marie Evans was an ordinary girl, well as ordinary as could be, living in an ordinary house, with an ordinary family. But unlike her family, her sister Petunia, her mother Rose and her father Hugo, Lily had two major differences to the rest of the family.

The first difference between Lily and the rest of the Evans family was that Lily was a witch, her powers being brought out in a field where she met the "local ragamuffin", Severus Snape, a boy who Lily fast became friends with despite the attempts by Petunia to stop her from being anywhere near that "horrible Snape boy."

The second difference, one which was unbeknownst to Lily was that the young redhead was adopted, her parents having found her in a basket by the doorstep, no note left there. The Evans family, being he concerned people that they were, approached the local authority to enquire about foster care, initially, which the Authority allowed after numerous checks and reams of paperwork

Lily knew that she was adopted, her mother, the only way she knew to call the person who was in all but blood the person who had raised her whilst her adoptive father had first been Foreman, then Head of the mill that was in the village of Spinners End, had opted to be open with the young red head. But still, Lily knew that she would want to meet with her real mother, the person who had given birth to her.

Lily knew from her friend Severus, the boy who her sister had a massive dislike of all because he was the son of an alcoholic who had been sacked from every job he had been in. What was worse was that Lily knew that Mr Snape was abusive to both his wife, Eileen, but also his son, but despite the attempts that Lily had made to her father to have the local police constables investigate, they would get so far then drop the case.

Hearing the door bell, Lily suspected it was her Aunt Lucy, who lived in the Surrey village of Little Winging with her son, Lily's cousin, Marcus Evans. Heading to the door, she knew that her father was out at work and Petunia was at a friend's house, a member of the clique that she was part of at her boarding school, so that all was remaining in the house was herself and her mother, Rose.

Opening the door, Lily saw a fourty something redhead lady on the other side of it, one with emerald green eyes, someone who despite Lily not having met, the young lady having a feeling that she had found her true birth mother.

-Finding My Mother-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot * **Status** Complete * **Distribution** FFN * **Story ID** **254 *** **Publish Date** **10/09/2017**


End file.
